ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Fasttrack
Fasttrack is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Citrakayah from the planet Chalybeas. Appearance Ben as Fasttrack Fasttrack is a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme, and his hands, legs, chest and part of his head are colored blue. Similar to Water Hazard, Fasttrack has spike-like blades on his arms and legs, and black mask-like fins around his green eyes, as well as a triangle-shaped nose, a thunderbolt-like design down his chest, and a triangle one down his back. Fasttrack wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Fasttrack Negative Fasttrack looks just like Ben's Fasttrack, but has red eyes and lacks the Ultimatrix symbol. Fast-never-catcher.png|Albedo as Negative Fasttrack Powers and Abilities TEC (255).png|Enhanced Speed BT (197).png|Enhanced Strength EoMF (103).png|Enhanced Jumping SA (75).png|Enhanced Reflexes TBotE (425).png|Speed-Enhanced Combat TBotE (418).png|Sharp Arm Blades Much like XLR8, Fasttrack has enhanced speed and agility, and is shown to have enhanced reflexes as well.Solitary Alignment Fasttrack is capable of giving himself a boost of speed while running. This is demonstrated when Dr. Animo's missile flew past him, and Fasttrack ran at a higher speed, allowing him to outrun it for a short time and forcing Animo to increase the missile's power.The Eggman Cometh Fasttrack possesses enhanced strength, as he was able to carry both Magister Hulka and Tack without losing any speed.Basic Training Technically speaking, Fasttrack is physically stronger than XLR8. Fasttrack is capable of jumping to great heights while running.Enemy of My Frenemy Even though he has never trained himself to do so, the blade-like structures on Fasttrack's arms and legs could be used as weapons to cut and tear when running past someone or something at a fast pace. Weaknesses TEC (282).png|Difficulty Stopping TEC (55).png|Slippery Surfaces If he is running fast enough, Fasttrack can have a hard time stopping. It is implied that, despite his enhanced speed, Fasttrack is not as fast as XLR8.Kevin Levin Being a speed-based alien, Fasttrack shares similar weaknesses with XLR8. Examples include his speed being used to an opponent's advantage (as seen when Fasttrack ran straight into Sir George's outstretched arm, badly stunning him), as well as being unable to run on certain surfaces like ice, which can make Fasttrack slip very easily. History Ultimate Alien Ben * Fasttrack was unlocked off-screen prior to Basic Training. * Fasttrack first appeared in Basic Training, where he saved Tack and Magister Hulka from an explosion. *In A Knight to Remember, Fasttrack disarmed the Forever Knights by taking all their weapons. *In Solitary Alignment, Fasttrack tried to take the Ascalon from Sir George, but failed and was defeated by him, forcing Fasttrack to transform into Humungousaur. *In Enemy of My Frenemy, Fasttrack was tied to Gwen and Kevin (with Mana) so they could all escape from the Scrutins. *In Couples Retreat, Fasttrack failed to catch Darkstar and stop him from going to the Door to Anywhere. *In The Eggman Cometh, Fasttrack did some training with Kevin. Later, Fasttrack failed to stop the missile that Dr. Animo had sent. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Fasttrack chased after Negative Fasttrack all the way to Mr. Smoothy in a dream. *In The Beginning of the End, Fasttrack defeated the Esoterica who were spying on him, Gwen and Kevin. Albedo *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Negative Fasttrack fled from Swampfire in a dream. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 3 *''Basic Training'' (first appearance; cameo) *''A Knight to Remember'' *''Solitary Alignment'' *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' *''Couples Retreat'' *''The Eggman Cometh'' (x2) *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) *''The Beginning of the End'' ;Albedo ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) |-|Online Games= *''Null Void: Escape Velocity'' Video Games Galactic Racing fasttrack.jpg|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing 305275 10150330374344508 105310924507 7596425 92027986 n.jpg|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing Fasttrack-Offensive-Powers---Ben10GR---2011_10.png|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing Ben 10: Galactic Racing Fasttrack is a playable racer in the game. Naming and Translations Etymology Fasttrack's name is a combination of the words "fast" and "track", referencing his enhanced speed and the sport track and field. Fast track is an informal phrase meaning "the quickest and most direct route to achievement of a goal, as in competing for professional advancement". Trivia *Fasttrack's design is a combination of several iconic comic book characters, specifically that of the color schemes of DC Comics superheroes Nightwing and Jaime Reyes as Blue Beetle. **Fasttrack's overall body shape (notably the spikes and feet) bears a striking resemblance to Terry McGinnis as Batman. **Fasttrack's face is modeled after the mask commonly worn by Wolverine from Marvel Comics. **The way Fasttrack runs while using his enhanced speed is reminiscent of the Flash. *If Fasttrack was to appear in Omniverse, Derrick J. Wyatt would have drawn Fasttrack with webbed toes to make him look more unique. **Because of Fasttrack's absence from Omniverse, he and Chamalien are the only normal aliens introduced in Ultimate Alien who do not appear in the aforementioned series. **Despite this, however, Fasttrack was mentioned in Have I Got a Deal for You, The Ultimate Heist, and Breakpoint. *Fasttrack is also the only alien introduced in Ultimate Alien to have been unlocked off-screen. *Fasttrack's voice sounds similar to Spidermonkey's. *Derrick J. Wyatt does not like Fasttrack and thinks he is the most boring alien possible, stating that being a fan of him is like being a fan of watching paint dry. *In the credits of A Knight to Remember and Solitary Alignment, Fasttrack's name is misspelled as "Fastrack". *Fasttrack's name was first revealed in a Ben 10: Galactic Racing press release and confirmed by writer Peter David, who revealed the name of Fasttrack's species and home planet as well. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Derrick J. Wyatt Peter David Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males